


Способ подарить любовь

by FantikBantik



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst and Feels, AshEiji is canon ofc, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Non-Chronological, Post-Canon, Songfic, and for Ash, but my heart is suffering for Yut-Lung
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantikBantik/pseuds/FantikBantik
Summary: Это история, которая крутится вокруг Луня.Он просто живёт, как умеет. И любит, как умеет. И все, кто с ним рядом, делают абсолютно то же самое.





	Способ подарить любовь

**Author's Note:**

> Действия происходят после 24 серии.  
> ВНИМАНИЕ! Эш/Эйджи – их непосредственного взаимодействия в тексте _нет_. Но есть много разговоров о них, их светлая любовь – канон, и автор на это не посягает.  
> Но если Эш/Лунь не ваш чай, то я всё-таки советую вам подумать, хотите ли вы читать это.
> 
> Лунь очень хотел в эфир, это его история. Я не сопротивлялась, потому что мой сын этого заслуживает.  
> Много, много флешбеков. Некоторые хвостатые личности любят покопаться в своей голове. И заставляют всех смотреть.
> 
> Арты, которые сыграли /на моих нервах/ большую роль в том, какой стала эта история:  
> Эш (@shinkishoy) [жамк тут](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DvTMawfXQAEt22j.jpg)  
> Лунь и Син (@jonnie_bf) [жамк тут](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DbRMDBzV4AAsKE-.jpg)  
> Лунь (@jonnie_bf) [жамк тут](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DuD8F-_VAAA0Yp_.jpg)  
> иии [Мой коллаж/арт](https://pp.userapi.com/c847020/v847020313/16f216/82IF7zDUOZw.jpg)
> 
> Весь трек-лист, мое нытье и вообще разные новости можно найти в моем паблике:  
> [ТУТОНЬКИ](https://vk.com/club174495745)

_Ты чувствуешь пустоту?_  
Чувствуешь жар огня у ворот?  
Можешь ли ты прожить жизнь, ради которой стоит умереть?  
(«A Wasted Hymn» Architects)

Казалось, сам воздух звенел от напряжения, а нервы, словно перетянутые струны, готовы были лопнуть в любую секунду.

Лунь знал, что происходит что-то плохое. Он знал, ему доносили его шпионы, он не слепой и не глухой.

Эш действовал как загнанный в угол дикий зверь, защищающий своё потомство. Только за спиной Эша были его люди, а за их спинами – надёжно прикрытый, гадкий япошка.

Эйджи Окумура.

Лунь зашипел сквозь зубы.

– Ненавижу! Ненавижу этого япошку! А-а-а-а!!! – Лунь, с силой размахнувшись, бросил в стену очередной бокал.

Он был помят, зол и почти трезв. Хотя уже несколько дней, пока спиной чувствовал, что на улицах творится что-то страшное, он тупо и беспробудно пил. И чувствовал себя одновременно выгнанной в дождь и холод псиной, женой, оставленной дома сидеть и ждать, брошенным… Он чувствовал себя всеми брошенным и никому не нужным. Слабым. Никчемным.

Он мог помочь! Безголовый Эш бросился воевать, даже не спросив его помощи. С теми, кто ему не по зубам. Какими бы крепкими они ни были.

Словно не рысь, а кошак мартовский. Где мозги?

Лунь зло отбросил растрепавшуюся косу с плеча, та тяжело упала за спину.

– Как будто не знал… – Лунь взял со стола бутылку с почти вычхавшимся шампанским и сделал большой глоток прямо так, из горла, некрасиво разливая на себя вонючую жидкость. Он вытер рот рукавом и откинулся на диван. – Как будто бы я отказал тебе. Дурак!

Лунь сидел и сверлил глазами стену, будто если на нее долго и сурово смотреть, та вдруг ответит или поможет решить проблему. Стена предсказуемо молчала. А Лунь, потерявший счёт выпитому, если честно, уже и не помнил, когда алкоголь перестал действовать.

– Что там происходит? – поставив бутылку на стол так, что та едва не упала, он подхватился и подошел к окну. Воздух душил его, казалось, что на горле удавка, но кроме небрежно запахнутого халата и шаровар на нём ничего не было. Лунь потёр шею, оглядел босые ноги – те были изранены осколками от бокалов. Убирать, да и вообще – заходить к нему в комнату он всем запретил. Открыв окно пошире, он полной грудью вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. – Чёртовы шпионы, даже не смогли найти их. Слухи, сплетни. Не шпионы, а бабы на рынке. Аргх!

Лунь от досады топнул ногой.

– Кто ещё там? – зло бросил он, когда услышал стук в дверь.

– Хозяин, это Син Су-Лин.

Что ещё нужно этому мальчишке, подумал Лунь. И так уже приходил воспитывать. 

– Пустите его, – приказал он, быстро поправил на себе халат и сел на диван, подобрав ноги под себя.

Бутылка укоризненно смотрела на него со стола. Лунь показал ей язык и поднял взгляд на вошедшего Сина.

– Ну и? Зачем пришел? – Лунь сощурил глаза и нахмурился. Син выглядел как-то не так. Обычно дерзкий, с горящими глазами мальчишка, сейчас стоял перед ним словно потерянный. Он тяжело дышал, сжимал без конца руки в кулаки, и его глаза… – Что случилось, говори! 

Тот тяжело сглотнул и опустил глаза в пол. Лунь подхватился и быстро пересек комнату, подходя к нему и хватая за куртку. Син молчал, хлопал ртом, словно боясь произнести то, с чем пришел.

– Говори, чёрт тебя побери! – Лунь потряс его и дал пощечину.

– Эш… Лунь, Эш! он не…

– Нет! Молчи! Нет-нет! – Лунь оттолкнул его, затряс головой и замахал руками, словно отгонял не мысли, а надоедливых мух. И с надеждой, словно хотел убедить кого-то, шёпотом добавил: – Нет же?

Син посмотрел на него огромными, красными глазами и покачал головой.

– Да… – почти беззвучно произнесенные им две буквы будто разрезали Луня пополам.

Проклятые буквы.

Мир исчез. Лунь стоял посреди своей большой комнаты, и ему казалось, что стены начали с грохотом сдвигаться вокруг него. Пройдет всего пару минут – и его просто раздавит ими, расплющит, так же быстро, как сдавило лёгкие. Дышать стало невозможно.

Луню казалось, что за окном стали падать карточные домики, не настоящие большие здания, которые виднелись незыблемыми памятниками города, а простые карточные пирамидки, он любил порой собирать такие, чтобы отвлечься от… от чего-нибудь.

Жуткий шорох, перерастающий в бьющий по барабанным перепонкам скрежет, от которого подгибались колени, а в животе скручивало сотни жгутов. Воздух вокруг словно выкачали. Во рту стало сухо, язык приклеился к нёбу, а связки грозили порваться от сиплого стона, вырвавшегося из его рта.

Лунь не видел и не слышал ничего. В голове набатом звучало «Эш», в голове что-то громко кричало его голосом.

Всё вокруг взяло – и исчезло.

Лунь почувствовал, как ему в лицо плеснули водой. Он фыркнул, вытерся рукавом и увидел перед собой Сина.

– Ты в порядке? – спросил тот, и в глазах его, кроме отчаяния отражалось искреннее беспокойство.

Как странно, подумал Лунь. Нам бы ненавидеть друг друга, а он беспокоится.

– Жить буду, – Лунь истерически хохотнул, всхлипнул, вытер воду с лица, быстро встал и подошел к гардеробной. – Дай мне десять минут.

– Зачем?

– Мы поедем и заберём его тело. Никто к нему не прикоснётся. Они больше никогда не тронут его.

***

_Так далёк от того, чтобы быть свободным,_  
Меня продолжает преследовать прошлое,  
А будущее не в моей власти.  
И если ты возьмёшь меня за руку,  
Пожалуйста, вытащи меня из тьмы  
И подари мне надежду.  
«So Far» Ólafur Arnalds feat. Arnór Dan

Несколько дней спустя, когда Лунь смог вспомнить о мире вокруг, он отправил смс на телефон, добыть номер которого стоило большого труда. Но гораздо меньшего, чем в итоге написать то, что хотел. И еще меньшего, чем заставить себя не думать о том, зачем ему это вообще было нужно.

Он вроде как его ненавидел.

Кому: Эйджи Окумура

_Леопард не спустится больше с вершины._

_Ют-Лунь._

А ведь можно было и не подписываться. Лунь нажал «отправить» и решил, что теперь точно сможет закрыть эту страницу.

Потом, спустя время, он понял, что бывают случаи, когда он ошибается. Или не хочет замечать чего-то очевидного.

Он не хотел закрывать эту часть своей жизни и оставлять всё в прошлом, потому что чёртова история и не собиралась становиться чем-то, о чём можно говорить в прошедшем времени. Тем, что постепенно покрывается слоем пыли и стирается, перекрываясь новыми воспоминаниями. И Лунь, отправив то сообщение, лишь добавил еще один мостик. Он закапывал себя, строя со своего берега огромный многополосный мост, длина которого увеличивалась с каждым нажатием «отправить».

Потому что Лунь продолжал писать.

Потому что Эйджи ему отвечал. Даже звонил и писал первым. Он зачем-то решил растить этот мост с другого берега.

И никто бы из них тогда не признался, что они были друг другу не якорем, а маяком.

***

_Я бы многое отдал, чтобы быть стойким,_  
Снова найти ту любовь, что жила в нас.  
Но из-за прошлого, что не отпускает тебя,  
Я прощаюсь с тобой.  
(«Take My Leave Of You» Ólafur Arnalds feat. Arnór Dan)

Прошел год. Лунь и его гость сидели в Чайна-тауне, в одном из закрытых для посторонних кафе. В зале не было больше никого, за исключением вышколенного официанта и пары охранников у обоих входов.

Луню казалось, вокруг него толпа и все они смотрят на него и чего-то ждут. Захотелось поёжиться, но потом он выдохнул и поднял взгляд на гостя.

– Ты всё-таки решил приехать? – Лунь поправил идеально лежащую косу и подвинул стул ближе к столу. – Год прошел.

– Мне нужно было время, просто это трудно. Ну, знаешь… И я не мог понять, почему ты мне вообще написал. Ожидал от кого угодно, но не от тебя. Но потом понял, что больше никто и не мог бы написать наверное… Хотя это не важно, – Эйджи смахнул несуществующий мусор с колена и поправил очки. – Мне его не хватает, – внезапно сказал он и посмотрел своими по-прежнему огромными и невинными, как у овечки, глазами.

Лунь сцепил руки в замок.

– Я тебе не подружка, Эйджи. Не надо…

– Тогда зачем ты встретил меня? Зачем пригласил в свой дом? – Эйджи взмахнул руками. – Зачем ты вообще ответил на мою просьбу? Я ведь мог найти кого-то другого. Того же Сина, он бы мне помог, привел бы к нему. Ты же сам вызвался! – Эйджи то ли от негодования, то ли от того, что совсем не понимал, что было нужно Луню, яростно жестикулировал и тяжело дышал.

А Лунь не знал, что ему ответить, потому что сам не до конца осознавал, почему так и не смог вычеркнуть Эйджи Окумуру из жизни. Почему отвечал на его письма, почему собрался привести его в дом или вообще – разговаривал с ним.

Лунь за год многое отрезал от себя. Свою ненависть к братьям после встряски от Сина он превратил в холодную расчётливую злость. Когда он смог взять себя в руки и начать нормально дышать – именно злость помогла ему. С этим чувством можно было жить. С ним было легче, чем с той отчаянной ненавистью, которая выжигала внутри всё то, что не сгнило. Со злобой было проще восстанавливать власть и порядок. Он смог, опять-таки, не без помощи Сина, вернуть Чайна-тауну если не прежнее «лицо», то хотя бы «поднять с колен». Все уважали его не меньше, чем когда-то его братьев. Даже, пожалуй, больше. Лунь был умнее и хитрее этих бездарей, его ценили за справедливость. И знали, что будет за предательство или нарушение законов. Он мог бы гордиться собой. Если бы ему было не всё равно.

Благодаря глубине ямы, в которую загнали до него Чайна-таун, куче проблем и врагов, одних из которых нужно было ликвидировать, а с другими договориться, Луню удавалось большую часть времени не думать больше ни о чем. И на том спасибо.

Не думать о том, кому устроил похороны. На чей гроб бросил белую лилию год назад. С чьим гробом сжёг в крематории, кажется, часть себя.

Но иногда ночью он просыпался весь в холодном поту, на раскуроченной от долгих метаний кровати и отчаянно мечтал стереть картинки из своей головы. Ему было страшно от ещё не забытых кошмаров из прошлого, ему снова было больно от пережитых потерь. Ему снились руки в крови Эша Линкса. Боль раздирала его на мелкие кусочки, и Лунь сомневался, что такое вообще когда-нибудь срастётся. Он просто лежал, отдаваясь этому чувству покорно и беспрекословно. Точно как когда-то давно отдавался клиентам. Правда, тогда болело иначе. Тогда в его голове с ним не говорил никто. А теперь он лежал, и голос резал его на лоскуты, острее лезвия, которым часто пугали его братья. Лунь затыкал уши, крича: «Заткнись, заткнись, умолкни, за-мол-чи!», но голос лишь становился громче. Всё повторял и повторял «не люблю тебя», «это ты виноват», «не трогай Эйджи» и только иногда, совсем тихо, будто шёпотом на ухо, этот голос произносил «я люблю тебя, Лунь». Он кричал, выл, а потом сворачивался калачиком и тихо скулил в подушку. Эти кошмары, словно живые, они сводили его с ума.

Эш.

– Лучше бы ты ненавидел меня в прежнем мире, – повторял он как молитву, – там я хотя бы знал, как с этим всем жить.

Никто не смел входить к нему. Лунь бы сам от себя вышел, только он обещал сделать всё правильно. Он поклялся над могилами, что исправит всё, что сможет. Чтобы никто больше хотя бы на его земле не испытал того, что испытали все они. Так что он кричал, а когда заканчивались силы, механически раздевался, сам перестилал постель, надевал свежую пижаму и падал без сил. После такой встряски он писал Эйджи. Обычно это были ничего не значащие письма, буквально пара фраз, о тех, кого знал сам Эйджи.

А однажды он признался, что раньше такие вот сообщения, бессмысленные и не требующие ответа (хотя Эйджи упорно ему отвечал), Лунь писал в стол. На каждом конверте была всего одна буква: «Э». После он сжигал их. У него не должно было быть ничего, что могло ещё больше усложнить ему жизнь. И так уже дышать тяжело под грудой тайн и интриг.

Эйджи, тактичный японец, чтоб его. Ответил тогда, что ему приятно его доверие, Лунь его не утруждает. И что-то там еще, все эти бла-бла были не важны. Спроси тот его прямо: почему? Чёрта с два Лунь бы ответил. Он. Не. Знал.

На самом деле, он знал.

Просто признаться в этом вот так означало признать, что он слаб. Он не мог себе этого позволить.

А однажды Эйджи написал первым. Что хочет приехать и не поможет ли Лунь ему попасть к… В общем, проводит он его или попросить кого-то из прежней банды, кто еще помнит.

Лунь не смог отказать. Наверное, пора было признать за собой некоторую зависимость от этого общения. И он хотел сам показать, где сейчас Эш. Или то, что осталось от Эша Линкса спустя год, захороненное в частном склепе с охраной 24/7.

– Так что, Лунь?

Вопрос вытряхнул его из туманных мыслей, и Лунь тряхнул головой.

– Если ты поел, то сейчас тебя отвезут в гостевой дом, ты сможешь сделать что тебе там нужно, только спать не ложись, часа через два за тобой зайдут. Чтобы ты был готов.

– Ладно, спасибо, – Эйджи сложил салфетку и поднялся из-за стола. – Лунь?

Лунь поднял на него взгляд, снова выплывая из своих мыслей.

– Спасибо.

– Скажешь, когда уезжать будешь. Может и передумаешь.

Эйджи непонимающе нахмурился, но в этот момент пришел один из охранников и жестом показал следовать за ним.

Лунь проводил их взглядом, тяжело вздохнул и сжал пальцами переносицу.

– Что ж ты мне покоя не даёшь, Эш Линкс?

***

_«Öldurót Island Songs IV» Ólafur Arnalds feat. Atli Örvarsson, SinfoniaNord_

Воздух на кладбище всегда казался Луню на удивление прозрачным и свежим. Отчего-то в том месте, где вроде бы нужно было плакать, в первую очередь хотелось с наслаждением дышать полной грудью, закрыв глаза и, может быть, даже расставив руки навстречу лёгкому ветерку. На удивление, тут он не думал о смерти.

Если только не стоял в самом склепе клана Ли. Вот там всё было иначе. Там, скорее, хотелось скукожиться от ощущения, что умершие дышат в затылок, а каждый шорох отдавался сотней мурашек на коже.

Иногда, выходя оттуда, хотелось снова зайти и больше не возвращаться.

Лунь стряхнул глупые мысли вместе с соринкой на рукаве и повернулся к Эйджи, сидевшему на лавочке у входа в склеп.

– И почему ты мне доверяешь? Почему делишься своим личным или вот, показал это место? – Эйджи опустил голову и принялся ковырять дырку в штанах, пытаясь скрыть снова подступившие слёзы. 

– Потому что иначе не мог?

– Я думал, ты убить меня хочешь.

Лунь хмыкнул. Глупый Эйджи – каким был, таким и остался доверчивым.

– И что, ты приехал умирать сюда, на другой конец света?

Эйджи пожал плечами, пробормотал едва слышно что-то вроде «сам не знаю» и выжидающе замолчал.

– Не правда, не собирался я тебя убивать, – Лунь устало вздохнул и посмотрел вверх.

Небо было чистым, насыщенно голубой цвет всегда нравился ему и напоминал что-то из далёкого детства, приятное и тёплое. Но что именно – никак Лунь не мог вспомнить.

Интересно, подумал он, если бы у Эша были голубые глаза, он бы смог смотреть на небо? Вот на зелень вокруг, например, – смотрит и хочется зажмуриться.

– Но… – Эйджи обнял себя за плечи и зябко поёжился: в склепе было сухо и светло, но холодно. И холод этот не только физический. Лунь сам выходил оттуда с ледяными пальцами и желанием закутаться в солнце. Но солнца такого не было в доступе, так что у него был другой способ. Только на такой случай. Лунь достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака металлическую фляжку.

– Я бы не убил тебя, – сказал он и, отвинтив пробку, протянул Эйджи, чтобы тот отпил и хоть так согрелся. – Я ненавидел тебя, презирал, хотел придушить тебя иногда несколько раз за день. Я представлял, как приколю тебя мечами к стене, словно бабочку. Я сильно завидовал тебе. Но я бы не убил тебя. Никогда.

– Ты мне завидовал? – Эйджи, чуть не подавившись, оторвался от фляжки и поднял на Луня опухшие от слёз глаза, а Лунь подумал – как бы выглядел он, если бы мог нормально плакать? Если бы у него получилось, наконец, пролить хотя бы часть тех настоящих слёз, что плещутся у него внутри и не находят выхода долгие годы, потому что все пути давно заколочены. Ют Лунь Ли не плачет.

– Завидовал, – наконец ответил он и, заметив неверие в глазах Эйджи, вздохнул. – Он любил тебя.

– Но... мне показалось, ну, по твоим рассказам, что тебя он тоже любил.

– Не так, – Лунь грустно улыбнулся и забрал фляжку, жадно сделав оттуда большой глоток. – Пойдем, нам тут больше нечего делать. Тебя Син хотел видеть и ребята, ты как? К ним поедешь или в дом тебя отвезти?

– Домой… ну, ты понял. Можно? – Эйджи смотрел под ноги и старался не спотыкаться о кочки и выступающие корни старых деревьев. Получалось у него плохо, и Луню пару раз приходилось ловить его за локоть.

– Езжай отдохни, подождут до завтра, не принцессы, – Лунь с облегчением выдохнул. Не то чтобы он стремился поскорее избавиться от компании Эйджи, просто остаться одному нужно было как можно быстрее.

Всю дорогу Эйджи молчал, глядя в окно. Лунь был рад. Говорить не хотелось. Хотелось уже поехать туда, куда после посещения кладбища или особенно тяжелых дней тянуло так сильно, что он даже не пытался сопротивляться.

– И всё-таки. Почему ты написал мне тогда? – Эйджи уже открыл дверь, чтобы выйти из машины, но обернулся и задал этот дурацкий вопрос.

Лунь устал, чертовски устал и больше не хотел упираться. Он знал, на что шёл, когда позвал Эйджи к себе. Рано или поздно всё равно бы пришлось открыть карты. Хотя бы некоторые. Хотя бы те, которые вообще было возможно открыть. Так что он стиснул руки в кулаки, так сильно, что короткие ногти впились в нежную кожу на ладонях, выдохнул и поднял взгляд.

– Мне было трудно. А ты единственный живой человек, который... он любил тебя, а значит, отдал тебе свое сердце. Ты не мог не догадаться, что точно так же я отдал ему своё. Простая математика, глупый Эйджи: у тебя сейчас их три. А у меня – ни одного, – Лунь усмехнулся одними губами, потрепал его по волосам и подтолкнул легонько в плечо. – Иди уже, у меня еще дел много. Завтра поговорим.

Эйджи окинул его понимающим взглядом и наконец-то вышел из машины.

– Ты знаешь, куда ехать, – сказал Лунь и откинулся на сиденье.

Охранник, а на такие случаи по совместительству еще и водитель, молча кивнул и вывернул руль, отъезжая от ворот.

Специально для поездки с Эйджи, как и для многих других, когда нужно быть максимально неприметным, он выбрал среднего класса серый форд. Охранник, единственный, который возил его по особым делам, изначально был в обычной штатской одежде. Так как Эйджи не должен был ни на грамм заинтересоваться его отъездом, пришлось переодеваться на ходу. Хотя к таким маневрам и Лунь, и его охранник уже привыкли. Так что он, не отвлекаясь от вида за окном, быстро стащил надоевший костюм и туфли. А взамен с радостью нырнул в любимый мягкий свитер, потертые джинсы и кеды. От удовольствия хотелось замурчать, как кошка. Нечасто ему удавалось носить такое, поэтому каждый раз Лунь сам себе напоминал подростка, который ночью сбегает через окно из-под контроля родителей. Он не знал, каково это, но казалось, что чувство свободы должно быть примерно таким же.

Лунь съехал вниз по сиденью, уперевшись коленями в переднее, и прикрыл глаза: дорога займет около часа, успеет привести мысли в порядок.

Мыслей, впрочем, почти не было. Его гнала почти животная потребность увидеть и снова, в тысячный раз с облегчением выдохнуть, убедившись, что скрытая от всех часть его жизни – не выдумка больного мозга, что там, куда он едет, всё именно так. Пульс частил, и Лунь понимал, что беспокойство не унять обычной медитацией.

Разговор, если состоится, будет очень непростым.

Лунь хмыкнул. «Непростым» – это слишком простое слово для того, что он сделал и как жил весь этот год.

Вдруг вспомнился Бланка. Когда тот говорил, что Лунь не умеет любить, что им двоим, сухим и бесчувственным, следует отступить и не мешать Эшу, тот сильно ошибался. Да, они с Эшем были похожи. Но они похожи гораздо сильнее, чем полагал Бланка. Лунь умеет любить. Умел, по крайней мере. Кого еще ему было полюбить, как не такого же, как он? Эш был его отражением, собратом по злой участи, человеком, который лучше всех мог понять его, хоть и стояли они зачастую по разные стороны баррикад. Эш был лучше, и сердце Луня само вырвалось к нему в руки. Лунь бескорыстно отдал свою любовь, какой она была: покорёженной, залапанной чужими грязными руками, изрешеченной любовью-калекой. Но кто сказал, что она была ненастоящей? Кто сказал, что её уже нет?

Бланка ошибался. Лунь умел любить. Да, по-своему, но так же сильно, как когда-то сам Бланка любил свою жену.

Впрочем, почему же «умел».

***

_«Tomorrow's Song» Ólafur Arnalds_

Лунь зашёл в небольшой, но ухоженный дом без стука и звонка, просто открыв дверь своим ключом. Так сложилось. Ему это буквально запретили, сказав: «Твой дом, а мне скрывать от тебя нечего». Так что единственное, что он сделал по пути, как и всегда, – отправил короткое смс, что скоро заедет.

На первом этаже темно, тяжелые шторы, кажется, скоро срастутся с окнами, а в воздухе кислорода – на два вдоха.

Он со злостью распахнул тяжелую ткань на окне, что выходит во внутренний дворик, а потом открыл створки настежь. Окинув взглядом небольшую кухню, убедился, что на ней хотя бы готовили. Надо бы уборку сделать, а то чистоплотность тут и не валялась.

– Развёл темноту и бардак, пещерный человек, блин, – беззлобно пробормотал он.

Лунь поднимался наверх и старался топать как можно громче. Это было довольно сложно, потому что всю жизнь он учился ходить бесшумно, будто совсем не касаясь ногами пола.

Интересно, спит или притворяется?

У Луня терпения на минусе, у него колени дрожали и сердце билось где-то в районе горла, но он всё равно шёл медленно, давая время услышать себя.

И снова, как и всегда, стоило ему зайти в этот дом, в голове начали крутиться всё те же вопросы.

Что если не станет разговаривать? Или выгонит его? Лунь уйдет, он каждый раз повторял, что этот дом – уже не принадлежит ему, и он тут ни на что не претендует. Впрочем, ему так же упрямо отвечали, что из личного тут только тело и вещи, что уместятся в небольшую сумку. Самой сумки Лунь никогда не видел, хотя каждый раз больше всего боялся именно этого – что приедет и увидит её, оставленную у входа и ждущую, когда хозяин распрощается с жизнью затворника и, закинув её на плечо, исчезнет в закате.

Что если больше никогда не увидятся после?

Лунь прикусил губу и сжал руки в кулаки. Он понимал, что не вправе удерживать, да и не сможет, господи, разве этого дикого удержит хоть что-то, если действительно захочет уйти?

Постучавшись в дверь, он толкнул её и в глаза ударил солнечный свет.

Тот, кто жил в этом доме, кого Лунь прятал от всего мира, а иногда, казалось, даже от самого себя, лежал, закутавшись в одеяло, как в кокон.

Эш Линкс.

Чёртов Эш. Как же Лунь устал контролировать свои слова, чтобы не сболтнуть никому это имя.

– Ты же понимаешь, что дальше нет смысла лежать? – Лунь подошёл к кровати и сдёрнул одеяло. – Он же скоро уедет. Встретится с Сином и ребятами, навестит Макса с Джессикой, может, пару дней проведёт с ними, а может и нет. Ты что, так и будешь в одеяле прятаться? Он заслуживает узнать правду, Эш.

– Уйди! – крикнул тот не своим голосом и крепче сжал в руке пистолет.

Лунь не боялся его, он так много раз смотрел в лицо смерти, но ему никогда не было по-настоящему страшно умереть. Что действительно пугало, так это смотреть в глаза Эшу. Прекрасные, изумрудные глаза человека, который ходит по тонкому канату. Тут не шаг влево-вправо. Лёгкий ветерок может нарушить равновесие. Лунь знал, спустя столько дней и ночей, прожитых вместе в тайне, он изучил Эша, пожалуй, как себя самого. Первое время он тут практически жил, так что да. Он знал, что Эш срывался. И следующий раз мог быть последним. Хотя Эш убеждал его, что с ним уже давно всё в порядке, да и сам Лунь видел, что нормальнее тот и в лучшие времена не был. Но страх, поселившийся глубоко внутри с того дня, когда он услышал от Сина, что Эш не выжил… от такого воспоминания не было шанса избавиться.

И вот каким был теперь главный кошмар его жизни. Лунь каждый раз боялся приехать в этот дом и найти его пустым, необжитым, с мебелью, прикрытой, словно саваном, белыми полотнами ткани. Понять в этот момент, что живой Эш – лишь плод его воображения. И может быть, после этого очнуться в комнате с мягкими белыми стенами.

И конечно, он боялся, что Эш сорвётся. Потому что как бы ни старался он поддержать, успокоить, придать веры или показать смысл жить дальше, он прекрасно понимал, что одного его рядом недостаточно. Даже засыпая в обнимку в одной постели его было для Эша всё равно недостаточно.

Потому что Лунь – не Эйджи.

Он иногда ненавидел Окумуру так люто, как не ненавидел клиентов и даже своих братьев.

Особенно сильно, когда слышал, как Эш во сне зовет Эйджи, а потом зарывается ему в затылок и наконец спит спокойно.

Лунь так же сильно уважал его, потому что тот смог дать надежду израненному Эшу. Подарить ему крылья. То, что никогда не сможет дать ему Лунь. Потому что Лунь – не солнечный Эйджи. И он не уставал себе это повторять. Чтобы не забыться. Только больнее будет, и тогда уже он сам может не выплыть.

– Откуда кровь? – Лунь спросил это сухо, словно спрашивал, есть ли сахар в доме или который час, а не почему висок разбит. Он боялся услышать, что Эш снова психанул и сорвался.

– Трос на тренажёре перетёрся, ручкой долбануло, – Эш вслепую поставил пистолет на предохранитель и засунул его под подушку, тут же зарываясь в неё носом, – я в порядке, дай мне пару минут.

Лунь бесшумно выдохнул, почти невесомо коснулся спутанных волос на макушке Эша и пошёл к выходу. Надо приготовить что-нибудь, кофе хотя бы.

– Если что – я буду рядом, – бросил он уже привычную фразу, за которой скрывалось гораздо большее.

– Как и всегда.

– Что? – Лунь услышал. Просто он не понял, что именно этим хотел сказать Эш. Он взялся за дверной косяк и сжал на нём пальцы так крепко, что те побелели.

Что там дальше, говори же, хотелось ему крикнуть, но он только сильнее стиснул зубы, подняв под пристальным взглядом зелёных глаз уголок губ. Это победа. Смотрите, какой он невозмутимый. Никто и не догадался бы о буре внутри с копошащимися там, словно гады, вопросами.

Устал от его опеки?  
Ненавидит его?  
Хочет уйти?  
Скажет, что собирается к Эйджи?

– Ты всегда рядом, это ведь всё ты, – по-прежнему не поднимая лица с подушки, ответил Эш, и Луню не стало ни черта понятнее. 

Он давно разучился надеяться: живёшь себе сегодняшним днём и всё отлично. Главное – это не думать. Ложиться спать, когда вымотан так, что даже глаза не можешь держать открытыми, просто падаешь в постель и сразу отключаешься. Чтобы принимать до этого душ, уже засыпая на ходу, какие там мысли, только бы не заснуть прямо так. Было такое, что его всё-таки прямо в душе и находили, то охрана, то Син, порой остававшийся ночевать в его доме. Совместная работа сделала из них надёжных и преданных друг другу людей.

Лунь никогда не вешал ярлыков на людей, что были рядом с ним: друзья, любовники, враги. Бред всё это. В любой момент тебя могут пристрелить в подворотне. И курок при этом может взвести в равной степени и тот, и другой и третий. Никаких гарантий. Это не магазин техники. Люди имеют свойство меняться, продаваться или просто иметь слабые места, на которые можно умело надавить. Кому, как не Луню, знать об этом.

Эш вздохнул, его плечи дёрнулись, словно от озноба.

– Я никогда не говорил тебе этого нормально, но я ценю это. Всё, что ты сделал и продолжаешь делать для меня. Вряд ли я стою таких жертв… Спасибо, Лу.

Лунь проглотил комок в горле, обхватил себя руками, пытаясь не дрожать слишком очевидно. Слова застряли где-то в груди, те слова, которые никогда и ни за что нельзя было произнести.

Что он мог бы продолжать так жить целую вечность. Что готов делать даже больше? Что Лунь очень бы хотел действительно помочь. Хотел бы увидеть сейчас улыбку Эша и блеск в глазах. Хотел бы увидеть его таким, каким он становился рядом с Эйджи.

Но Лунь не Эйджи.

Всё, что у него было – поломанный, но не сломленный Эш, любовь к нему, которой так много, что порой казалось, что он взорвётся от неё. Да так, что ни кусочка не останется. У него было это короткое имя, которым его никто больше (и никогда) не назовет – «Лу». У него – понимание, что он не сможет заменить Эйджи. Не в этой жизни. Так что никогда.

– Не надо, – Лунь кивнул, но, увидев хмурый взгляд Эша, добавил: – Пожалуйста. Я бы сделал это снова, если бы пришлось.

– Я знаю, и за это еще больше тебе благодарен.

– Иди ты к чёрту, – отмахнулся Лунь и вышел из комнаты, – жду тебя внизу.

Он смахнул слёзы и быстро спустился на первый этаж. Сверху до него донеслось:

– Так мне куда, к чёрту или вниз? Или это одно и то же?

Лунь фыркнул и услышал грохот. Эш почти всегда надевал джинсы, странным образом пытаясь запрыгнуть в штанины сразу двумя ногами, в итоге падал задом на кровать и надевал полулёжа.

Я тебя не придумал, подумал Лунь и облегченно выдохнул. Всё будет хорошо. Плохо уже было. Теперь очередь за «хорошо». Лунь кивнул сам себе и полез в шкафчик за кофе.

Год назад он ни за что бы не поверил, что будет находиться в одном доме наедине с Эшем Линксом, смеяться его шуткам и знать все глупые привычки, а не целиться друг другу в головы из пистолетов. Что у них будут общие шутки. Что они будут знать друг о друге так много.

Лунь набрал воды в контейнер и вставил его в кофеварку. В тишине кухни, под монотонные движения мысли быстро утянули его в прошлое.

***

_Мой маленький друг, я успокаиваюсь, чтобы отдохнуть,_  
Но там снаружи, чьё-то лицо вырисовывается за окном.

_Когда жестокие штормы бушуют_  
И чёрная буря начинается.  
Я зажгу пять свечей  
И отгоню тени сумеречной зимы  
(«Bíum Bíum Bambaló» Sigur Rós, перевод найден во ВКонтакте (Алёна Макеева)) 

Ранение Эша, гибель Дино Гольцине и кучи людей, счёт которых уже даже не вели, едва успевая копать могилы и разжигать костры, – всё это привело к жуткой неразберихе, нарастали волнения на улицах и в верхах, точнее, в том, что от них осталось. Для Луня, Сина и горстки преданных им людей настали трудные времена. Им приходилось бороться за право быть у руля, доказывать свою силу, приводить в порядок дела, назначать помощников, исполнителей, искать среди толпы незнакомых людей доверенных лиц и тех, кого лучше убрать, пока те первыми не наставили на них дуло пистолета. Они сбивались с ног, забывали есть и воняли порохом так, будто купались в наполненных им бочках. Луню же еще нужно было успевать в другую жизнь, в его тайну, которую он охранял, как ничего до этого. То, что его убивало и вместе с тем, помогало держаться. Син много делал, чтобы освободить его по максимуму. И если бы не он – Лунь бы никогда не вытянул это всё.

После некоторого времени в клинике личного врача семьи Ли, где Эш лежал под чужим именем, Лунь с Сином перевезли его в этот дом. И почти все заботы по уходу легли на Луня, ему даже первое время кормить с ложки и затаскивать Эша в ванную приходилось, потому что тот ни двигаться не хотел, ни жить нормально. Настроение его постоянно менялось от абсолютного равнодушия до желания прямо сейчас чуть ли не пешком бежать в Японию. Нанять сиделку было никак нельзя: лишние глаза и уши были слишком большим риском. Но Син часто помогал, сам оставался с Эшем, если Луню нужно было уехать, делал покупки, готовил, даже привёз приставку, в которую они засаживались играть часами. Лунь порой смотрел на них и мог легко представить, что это обычные парни, друзья, встретившиеся провести вместе время за играми и болтовнёй – так удивительно «нормально» выглядела эта картина. У Сина с Эшем и до этого были, с учетом всех обстоятельств, неплохие отношения, а теперь они и вовсе как братья стали.

Иногда Луню казалось, что Син старше их всех. И даже порой в шутку называл его «папочка», когда тот отчитывал их с Эшем за что-нибудь. Син краснел, запинался, Лунь незаметно улыбался на его реакцию, а Эш фыркал и предлагал им перенести ролевые игры в другую плоскость, на что получал «заткнись» от них обоих. Но главное было в том, что Лунь был действительно благодарен Сину за его заботу. За то, чего он не видел в своей жизни уже очень давно.

Вот и в этот раз, Син приехал сам, потому что вестей не было несколько дней. И ему пришлось силой увозить Луня домой, оставив Эша под присмотром охранника.

Син за год изменился, догнал его в росте, и Лунь, глядя на него, порой забывал, по сколько лет им на самом деле было. Казалось, что за плечами уже десятки прожитых лет и горы накопленного опыта, такие же большие, как чувство вины, пережитые испытания и количество оставленных за собой трупов.

А дома, Лунь, отмахнувшись от помощи Сина, даже не смог до конца пройти по коридору, так и осев на пол. Он и сам не знал, на чем держался последнее время. Может, на слепом упрямстве, может, ему одного взгляда на Эша хватало, чтобы двигаться дальше, потому что знал – не выдержит он, следом сломается и Эш. Они будто тянули за шкирку один одного.

Но у Луня был еще Син, а у Эша больше никого. Во всяком случае, сейчас.

Такая вот жизнь. Как тут сломаешься, когда некогда.

Син присел рядом и стал молча смотреть на него. Лунь видел, тот хочет знать многое, но готов и на крупицы – лишь бы понять, как помочь.

Син всегда видел в нём больше, чем Луню хотелось бы показать, ловко заглядывая даже за самую отточенную годами маску. Ему было порой так стыдно перед Сином. За то, что использовал его, что не мог дать того, что тот заслуживал, как никто другой. За то, что не смог полюбить его.

– Он увидел шрам на пальце, вспомнил Эйджи, хотел всё бросить, потом передумал, разбил тренажёрку и лежал так. Ждал, когда умрет, – Лунь горько рассмеялся. – Да не хотел он умирать. Сам пришел в себя, даже таблетки не понадобились. Только попросил мастера вызвать, новую тату сделать. Теперь у него там голова льва, для храбрости, – он прикрыл ладонью глаза, в которые бил яркий свет. – Я потом даже предложил ему шлюху вызвать, – сказал вдруг Лунь, – чтобы он наконец расслабился и перестал убивать тренажёры и мой мозг.

– Подожди, я думал… – Син, нахмурившись, пожевал губу и спросил: – Разве вы не спите, ну то есть, эм, вы же столько ночей вместе провели, все дела, – он в смущении почесал затылок.

– Ой, нет, мы не трахаемся, Син, – Лунь фыркнул, глядя на его смущенное лицо, а потом устало откинул голову, ткнувшись в стену затылком. – У нас был секс. Однажды.

Лунь проглотил горькую вязкую слюну. При всей его любви к Эшу, он бы хотел, чтобы этого раза никогда между ними не было. Но такое не провернуть обратно. Маховик времени есть только в книгах про мальчика, который выжил.

– И это не то, про что ты хочешь говорить? – понимающе сжав его плечо, спросил Син.

– Да не знаю я. Что тут рассказывать. Ты же знаешь наше прошлое. Дино, его друзья, мои братья, их друзья. Эти ублюдки все любили развлекаться. И делали это всеми возможными способами. Иногда они предпочитали просто смотреть. Как кто-то из их мальчиков-обезьянок натягивает другого. Мерились членами за счёт других. Ничего особенного. Ну и однажды на нас поспорили. Кто сильнее: я или Эш. Пьяные уже были, орали, чуть не слюной брызгали. А потом решили – смысл впустую спорить, если можно проверить на деле. А призом стала, так сказать, задница одного из нас. Победитель должен был отыметь проигравшего на глазах всех собравшихся. Так, как говорили они, следуя их приказаниям прямо в процессе. Та комната, – Лунь брезгливо передёрнул плечами, – она даже устроена была, как сцена со зрительным залом. У них на столиках стоял алкоголь и еда. Они пили, жрали и смеялись. А некоторые прямо там и дрочили на то, как один мальчишка имеет другого. Строго по их правилам, конечно. Я не слышал рассказов, никто не делился таким с другими. Но зато мне показывали это «кино», – он изобразил кавычки. – То еще зрелище. На самом деле, нам с Эшем, как любимчикам, даже повезло. Нам сказали что-то вроде: «а вы, обезьянки, можете даже получать удовольствие. Только главное правило соблюдайте: сверху тот, кто выиграл». Так и сказали – обезьянки. Люди для них безликие, ноли в их системе ценностей. Хотя, ты и сам это знаешь.

– Не говори, если не хочешь.

– Это уже не болит, Син. И больше нечего рассказывать.

– Ладно, – Син хлопнул себя по коленям и легко встал, – кофе будешь?

– Да, много и чёрный, как моя душа.

– Значит, плесну немного молока, – усмехнулся Син, – может, даже зефирку брошу одну, – хохотнул он, скрываясь за поворотом.

Вот за это ему был так дорог Син. С ним было легко, и он общался с Лунем, как с простым ровесником. Без жалости в глазах, равно как и без каких-либо намеков на секс. Лунь улыбнулся и медленно, опираясь на стену, встал. Перед глазами всё равно замелькали чёрные точки, а в ушах зашумело. Когда он ел последний раз? Все дни смешались в беспросветную кучу.

Все раны Эша давно зажили. По крайней мере, те, что физически возможно было вылечить. Он стал настолько стабилен, что Лунь перестал наконец дёргаться из-за него каждую минуту, смог оставить его жить самостоятельно и вернуться в свой дом. Правда, названивая в оговоренное время, чтобы убедиться, что Эш в порядке. Тот всего лишь должен был поднять трубку и сказать что-нибудь. Проще простого.

Но в последнюю проверку на звонок Луня никто не ответил, и он, испугавшись, что Эш спустя несколько спокойных месяцев снова сорвался, помчался проверять. Застал разбитые зеркала в тренажёрке, которую для Эша сделали в подвале дома, поломанную беговую дорожку и свернувшегося в калачик посреди этой разрухи самого Эша. Тот, когда заметил Луня, быстро пришёл в себя, попросил прощения.

Лунь помнит это очень ярко. Кажется, тогда чудом он сам не получил срыв. Уставший, измотанный за несколько месяцев, пока вёл дела клана и одновременно сам, почти в одиночку выхаживал Эша сначала от ранения, потом от развившейся зависимости от обезболивающих и вместе с этим – от боли потерь. Имена Шортера и Эйджи Эш повторял каждый раз, когда засыпал. Когда во сне он начинал метаться и скулить словно раненный зверь – это значило, ему снилось что-то связанное с Дино. Тогда Лунь его будил, говорил, что это лишь дурной сон, а потом начинал петь единственную колыбельную, что запомнил от мамы, и баюкал на руках, будто тот маленький ребенок. А сам не мог уснуть. И плакать не мог. Потому что он же Ют-Лунь. Никогда не плачет. 

Иногда ему хотелось забыть всё, как страшный сон. Или проснуться и понять, что это был кошмар. Реалистичный, жуткий кошмар, а жизнь его другая и ужасов в ней нет. И мама жива.

Но это было не так. Так что он растил броню и просто жил, как получалось.

За этот год у них с Эшем были не только плохие дни. Были и хорошие, те, которые он всегда будет вспоминать с теплом.

Например, когда они весь вечер просто читали рядом или устраивали киномарафон. Или те дни, когда они стреляли по банкам, давая перед этим каждой какое-то имя. Хорошо, пространство позволяло не бояться шума: дом был его семьи, вокруг своя территория, на долгие километры только мелкое зверьё и птицы. Или когда они гоняли по заднему двору на самокатах, а потом, смеясь, валялись в траве. Или как играли в настольный теннис в подвале на дурацкие желания вроде пройтись с закрытыми глазами и не споткнуться, съесть лимон целиком, рассказать голосом врача, что лечил Эша, как вредно питание жирной пищей. Манера говорить у того была до того странная, что в итоге они плакали от смеха. Часто Эш загадывал просто чтобы Лунь остался ночевать. Тогда они спали вдвоем в одной кровати. Лунь знал, что Эшу не хватает тепла и общения, он не мог отказать в такой малости. 

Однажды они целый день собирали оригами. А потом, с наступлением зимы, украсили получившимися фигурками дом. Вместо новогодних украшений, потому что Лунь знал – Эш ненавидел этот праздник. Он и сам не любил эту мишуру, которая только причиняет боль, напоминая о том, что для них безнадёжно утрачено. Одну фигурку, журавля, которого сделал Эш, Лунь забрал себе. Он висел с тех пор на стене у кровати. Эш еще сказал, крутя в руках бумажную птичку: «Ты такой же, как этот журавль. Прекрасный и далёкий ото всех, кто к тебе стремится. Пусти людей в свой мир, не будь дураком».

Это мог бы быть рай. Только в раю не бывает таких, как они.

И Лунь, каждый раз навещая Эша, знал, что настанет день, когда тот готов будет уйти и начать новую жизнь. В которой обязательно навестит Эйджи и сделает всё, чтобы вернуть его.

В конце концов, Лунь сам рассказал Эшу, каков будет план действий, когда тот решит, что пора собрать ту сумку, которую Лунь заранее, еще даже не видев в глаза, уже ненавидел. И всё было готово к этому уже давно. Всё, кроме самого Луня. Ему казалось, что, возможно, он так никогда и не будет полностью готов отпустить Эша.

***

_Ты уже попрощался?_  
Счастлив, что скоро всё закончится?  
Может, подождёшь, пока земля вращается вокруг солнца?  
Постой, можешь подождать, пока мир найдёт способ подарить тебе любовь?  
Подарить тебе любовь.  
(«Bring You Love» Black Lab)

Лунь втайне может и мечтал, чтобы это никогда не случилось, но он всё понимал и думал, что Эш встретиться с Эйджи. Думал, что уедет с ним, ну или по крайней мере договорится о скорой встрече в Японии. Потому что в Америке Эшу делать нечего: тут у него свидетельство о смерти, даже не одно, но то, что было выдано год назад, совсем как настоящее. Только несколько человек в курсе, что и оно выдано ошибочно.

Да и самого Эша Линкса, ручного дикого зверька, куклы, машины для убийств, – уже не существовало.

Этот новый парень пока был даже без имени и паспорта, без возраста и номера страховки. У него была не блондинистая лохматая голова, а выбритые виски с затылком и длинные русые волосы на макушке, которые почти всегда были забраны в небрежный пучок. Он не носил серёжек в ушах, потому что до сих пор помнил «подарки», которые ненавидел, у него – пробита нижняя губа и кольцо в ней вставлено из обычного серебра. Когда Эш о чём-то крепко задумывался, то засасывал губу вместе с колечком, и оно тихо постукивало о зубы. Луню в такие моменты невероятно тяжело было сдерживаться, чтобы не впиться в блестящий от слюны рот, не подразнить языком колечко и не поцеловать до искр из глаз. Кто бы только знал, чего ему стоило снова и снова брать себя в руки и не двигаться с места. Чёртов пирсинг. Чёртов новый Эш, версия 2.0 которого сводила с ума еще сильнее, чем раньше. В нём почти не осталось прежней худобы, тело стало рельефным и крепким, а походка – такая же наглая, будто с вызовом. К ней лишь прибавилась лёгкая хромота, последствие серьёзного перелома ноги. Эш прыгал из окна второго этажа, что было глупо, и Лунь чуть не добил его, когда выбежал к нему из дома. Он помнил, словно это было вчера, как тряс его, почти бессознательного, и кричал в лицо, что если Эш будет так убиваться, то никогда не убьётся, только калекой и останется, а ему нахрен не сдалось ему задницу подтирать. Лунь держал его, прижав коленом к земле, и набирал личного врача. Эш гладил его по щеке и повторял «прости».

Лунь думал, что тело прежнего Эша идеально, но именно сейчас он безумно любил рассматривать его, когда тот бродил по дому или сидел рядом в одних шортах или даже только в трусах, потому что после всего пройденного вместе стеснения между ними не осталось. У Эша прилично забитые татуировками торс и руки, пара татуировок на ногах и маленькая – за левым ухом. Почти все он решил сделать не просто от скуки или ради какой-то блажи, а чтобы скрыть шрамы на теле. Уничтожить любые воспоминания о той жизни, которая ему когда-то была навязана. И Лунь обожал его татуировки. Он знал значение каждой и даже почему Эш выбрал для каждой какое-то конкретное место. Больше всего он любил силуэт леопарда на лопатке. Не понимал, зачем Эшу тюремная решётка на икре, но никогда не говорил этого вслух. Он не любил замечать имя Эйджи, которое было вплетено в красивый узор на груди Эша. И каждый раз, когда видел татуировку Луны, обвитой маленькой змейкой, краснел и отводил глаза. «Это ты», – сказал после ухода мастера Эш и погладил прикрытое плёнкой тату на ключице. Когда Лунь спросил, зачем, Эш сказал, что он дурак, раз спрашивает. Но потом добавил, что он – часть его жизни.

Лунь часто видел и с каким-то глупым мазохизмом не отводил взгляд, когда Эш с нежностью прикасался к месту, где было набито имя Окумуры, особенно, когда волновался или ему было грустно. И он понимал, что любовь, хоть и не имела тогда шанса развиться между этими двумя, но оказалась сильной и жила в обоих, несмотря ни на что. И именно такая любовь, рядом с Эйджи, сможет в будущем сделать Эша счастливым. А вовсе не то, что мог – и готов был – дать ему Лунь, у которого это чувство такое же покалеченное, словно инвалид, с довеском в виде горы вины на плечах и рук, покрытых кровью.

И поэтому он не до конца понимал, почему Эш так и не захотел встретиться с Эйджи сейчас.

– Почему не сейчас? – Луню действительно было интересно, он видел, как не сиделось на месте Эшу. Как тот сдерживал сам себя, чтобы не броситься к Эйджи.

– Я хочу сначала научиться жить. Я всю жизнь был чужой игрушкой, собственностью. Только и делал, что выполнял приказы, соответствовал требованиям, ублажал или убивал. А этот год, – Эш хмыкнул, – согласись, это не жизнь. Так, нейтральная территория с хорошими условиями.

Лунь нахмурился и сжал руки в кулаки. Только бы не зареветь как девчонка, потому что плакать при Эше – последнее, чего хотелось бы Луню.

Тот, словно почувствовав его настроение, присел рядом. Взял его за подбородок и повернул к себе.

– Эй, – почти шёпотом произнёс он и сдул прядь волос, упавшую Луню на глаз, – ты никогда не был для меня чем-то нейтральным, ты же знаешь? Я считал тебя братом по несчастью, таким же непринадлежавшим себе мальчишкой, я ненавидел тебя, я даже убить тебя хотел, – Эш убрал непослушную прядь ему за ухо. – Но я никогда не был равнодушен к тебе.

– А сейчас? – Лунь понимал, что вопрос нечестный, что он звучит жалко. Да и чувствовал себя именно так. Снова жалким, бесполезным и слабым.

Сумка Эша, которой он так долго боялся, еще не была собрана, но она уже стояла где-то в его комнате. Готовая к тому, чтобы быть наполненной вещами. Лунь зажмурился, а потом посмотрел в глаза Эшу. – Сейчас я кто в твоем мире?

– Ты мой ангел-хранитель, – Эш улыбнулся тепло, и Луню показалось, он сейчас расплавится. Эш придвинулся, их лица оказались так близко, что носы прижались друг к другу. – И я тебя люблю.

– Что ты… – Лунь судорожно вздохнул.

_Боже._

– Тш-ш-ш, – Эш обхватил его лицо ладонями, – я не сделаю ничего, если ты не захочешь, хорошо?

Лунь закивал болванчиком и, пока Эш облизывал его губы и, нажав пальцем на подбородок, втягивал его в глубокий неспешный поцелуй, он подумал, что, может быть, это их прощание. Такое же больное, неправильное, как и вся жизнь. Такое же глупое, как они сами. Там, где обычные люди прощаются объятиями и, плача, машут друг другу через окна машин и поездов, обещая звонить и писать, они делают то, что их всегда заставляли делать. Лунь не уверен за Эша, но сам он, кажется, впервые хочет близости с кем-то сам. Просто потому что вот перед ним человек, которого он любит. Этот человек скоро уйдет, и может так случиться, что они больше никогда не увидятся. Кто знает. 

Так почему не показать свои чувства телом? Так, как они умели? На единственном языке любви, которым они владели.

Эш расстегнул пуговицы на вязаной кофте Луня и медленно пустил ее с плеча, сделав потом то же самое со шлейкой от майки-борцовки. Лунь наклонил голову, оголив шею и заполошно бившуюся жилку на ней. Впервые чужие губы на его коже не вызвали желание съёжиться и исчезнуть. Впервые ему захотелось, чтобы губы продолжали целовать его родинку на подбородке и ласкать его шею, а металлическое колечко – щекотать кожу, вдруг ставшую в тысячу раз более чувствительной. Он застонал, когда Эш прикусил и зализал наверняка покрасневшее местечко на выступающей ключице.

– Я хочу, – хриплым голосом шептал он на ухо Луню, – хочу помнить этот раз между нами вместо того. Хочу стереть те воспоминания и заменить их новыми, где мы не безвольные обезьянки на поводках у своих хозяев, а свободные люди, которые желают этого одинаково сильно. Ты согласен?

– Д-да. Я, о боже, я согласен, – Лунь скользнул к нему на колени и снял с себя разом и кофту, и майку. Ни разу еще не спрашивали его согласия. Кожа покрылась мурашками. Эш стянул свою толстовку и прижался так, что стало трудно дышать. – Только не здесь, пожалуйста. Пойдём ко мне в комнату.

– Слишком много дерьма мы тут пережили, да? – усмехнулся Эш и подхватил его под ягодицы.

– Не болтай глупости, тут кровать узкая, – Лунь сам поцеловал его, наконец так, как давно хотел, вмещая в этот поцелуй всю свою любовь, такую огромную, что её невыносимо уже было держать в себе. Теперь ему можно было подарить свою любовь, отдать её, может не полностью, но хотя бы ту часть, что с такой силой вырывалась из груди, раздирая её на кусочки. – Просто люби сейчас только меня, пожалуйста.

Эш на ощупь уже почти донёс его до комнаты, когда Лунь сказал это. Он остановился и прижал его спиной к стене, перехватив одной рукой поудобнее, а другой он огладил его лицо так трепетно, так нежно, что Луню захотелось замереть в этом моменте навечно. Эш поцеловал его в глаз, потом в другой, и сказал: – Разве не видишь, я именно это и делаю. Я люблю тебя. Так, как могу, ты понимаешь всё, Лу. Это для нас обоих, не только для тебя. Запомни, – он нахмурил брови и серьёзно посмотрел прямо в глаза, словно мог видеть там, если вдруг Лунь слукавит, – запомни, это не благодарность.

Лунь знал, что это первый и последний раз, знал, что это не то признание в любви, которое ему так хотелось услышать от Эша. Но он так же прекрасно понимал, что в этом вся любовь Эша к нему. Может, не та. Может, не такая сильная, как у него. Но настоящая и искренняя.

– Я тебе верю, – Лунь толкнулся к нему навстречу, и его дыхание сбилось. – Давай поболтаем потом?

Эш засмеялся ему в плечо и донёс до кровати.

– Я сам, – сказал он, когда Лунь потянулся к своим штанам, но потом позволил снять с себя шорты. Лунь вздернул бровь, увидев, что тот был без белья.

«Я сам», – услышал Лунь в своих прижатых к постели руках и спускающихся от груди к пупку поцелуях. Его живот дрожал под губами Эша, ему хотелось плакать от счастья, пока тот прикусывал его тазовые косточки, пока сжимал руками бедра, и когда Эш, облизав по всей длине, обхватил его член, Лунь больше не мог сдерживаться, он громко и протяжно застонал. Впервые в жизни чувствуя это сумасшедшее удовольствие и отчаянно желая, чтобы человек, с которым он сейчас в одной постели, это знал. Слышал, как ему хорошо. Эш подул на головку, и Лунь жалобно заскулил, прикусив ребро ладони и схватив Эша за волосы. Тот, оторвавшись, хрипло сказал:

– Не сдерживайся, Лу.

Лунь наблюдал за ним и сходил с ума.

– Эш, Эш, я… – он хотел то ли предупредить, что сейчас кончит, то ли сказать, что умрёт прямо тут от минета, но тот только глубже взял в рот и после нескольких движений, обхватил его рукой и довел до оргазма, наблюдая, как белесые капли падают Луню на живот. А потом слизал их почти жадно и уткнулся лицом во влажную кожу. У Луня сбилось дыхание, да что там, он едва дышал. – Боже, я… ты псих.

– Как и ты, – Эш улыбался покрасневшими и припухшими губами, а Луню казалось, что этот образ прямо сейчас кто-то навсегда выжигает у него на внутренней стороне век. Он же хотел, чтобы Эш улыбался ему вот так? Он получил это.

– Иди сюда, поцелуй меня, – Лунь подтянул его за руки на себя.

– Я сам, – сказал Эш, когда через некоторое время Лунь взялся за баночку смазки.

– Но… – Лунь смотрел на него с недоверием. Как же ему жить после этого? Вдруг показалось, что всё может стать только хуже, труднее. Что потом отпустить будет словно вырвать из себя всё, что придаёт смысл жизни.

– Всё будет хорошо, – Эш посмотрел на него с такой уверенностью, что Лунь поверил. 

Всё будет хорошо у них обоих.

Когда в нём было уже три пальца Эша, Лунь думать больше не мог. Всё, на что его хватало, – это заполошно дышать и метаться по постели, хныча и умоляя больше не мучить его.

– Трахни меня уже, – выговорил он между стонами, бесконечно срывавшимися с губ, и, зарывшись пальцами в волосы Эша, потянул его к себе, захватил мочку уха зубами и легонько прикусил. – Пожалуйста, – шёпотом добавил он.

– С удовольствием, – хмыкнул Эш, и Лунь по старой привычке уже хотел повернуться на живот, как тот перехватил его. – Нет, только не так. Хочу видеть тебя, твои глаза, то, как ты открываешь рот, чтобы так волшебно стонать, хочу видеть твое лицо, когда ты кончишь и целовать твои губы.

– Бог мой, ох, боже, – Лунь даже не думал, что его когда-нибудь будут заводить такие разговоры.

У него задрожали ноги, так сильно, что если бы он стоял, то наверняка бы упал на пол.

– Вот так, иди сюда, – Эш поставил локоть над его плечом, лёг на бок, притеревшись твердым членом к его бедру, а второй рукой он успокаивающе гладил Луню ноги, потом согнул их в коленях и, разведя их еще шире, лёг между ними. Чертовски, издевательски медленно, Эш начал входить в него, и Луню так хотелось зарычать. – Такой нетерпеливый, – усмехнулся Эш и удивленно прошептал: – Тесно, как будто ты… ты что, не..?

– Да как-то не до того было, – перебил его Лунь, повел бёдрами и сам насадился до конца, изогнув спину и упираясь в кровать только ступнями и лопатками. Он протяжно на выдохе застонал и услышал такую же несдержанную реакцию Эша.

Лунь не знает, сколько это длилось. Казалось, время вдруг сошло с ума вместе с ними. Казалось, что кроме них двоих в мире больше ничего не осталось. Никаких звуков, кроме тех, что издавали они сами. Никаких ощущений, кроме тех, что рождались от их прикосновений друг к другу, от сплетавшихся пальцев, кусачих и нежных поцелуев. Больше не было мыслей о скором расставании, о том, что Эш делает это в благодарность или из жалости. Ни-че-го. И когда его волной накрыл оргазм, когда тело еще дрожало от отката, а на нём так же сильно потрясывало Эша, Луню так сильно хотелось, чтобы в мире всё так навсегда и осталось: только он, Эш, тяжело дышащий ему в шею и периодически целующий в жилку, где так бешено танцевал его пульс, и два судорожных дыхания в уютной комнате на втором этаже маленького дома.

Лунь обнял Эша покрепче, зажмурил глаза и напомнил себе: это скоро закончится.

Приезд Эйджи не заставил Эша бежать к нему. Наверное, он в чем-то прав, подумал Лунь, прижимая к себе разомлевшего Эша, наверное, ему и вправду лучше сначала обрести свои собственные крылья, чтобы ни от кого не зависеть. Не бояться жить и смотреть вперед, строя планы. Но изменения были. Большой шаг – уже просто решить, что пора, почувствовать это желание: начать строить новое. Лунь, глядя, как от его дыхания шевелятся растрепавшиеся волосы Эша, чувствовал, что тот уже какой-то своей частью не здесь.

Совсем скоро Эш с новым именем и новой жизнью встретится с Эйджи. И они смогут быть вместе.

А то, что между Лунем и Эшем – сложное, наполненное такими несовместимыми вроде бы чувствами, – это точно закончится. Но у них была еще эта ночь. И несколько дней, чтобы научиться прощаться, как обычные люди, подумал Лунь с лёгкой грустью.

Эш пробормотал ему в плечо «поспим» и, кажется, через секунду уже действительно спал. Лунь аккуратно выполз из-под него и влажными салфетками обтер их обоих, насколько смог. Ему казалось, что сам он не заснёт еще целую вечность, но когда он примостился, прижавшись животом к спине Эша, и уткнулся ему сзади в шею, то глаза закрылись сами по себе, а мерное дыхание в груди, под его рукой, убаюкало за считанные минуты.

Их не научили дарить любовь. Но возможно, когда их пути разойдутся, кто-то научит их открывать своё сердце. Для Эша это наверняка будет Эйджи. А Лунь… У него был Син. Тот, кто ждал его всё это время, поддерживал и помогал во всём. Тот, кто любил его и продолжает любить, несмотря ни на что.

Они не забудут друг друга, но наверное, уже пора дать шанс чему-то новому.

**Author's Note:**

> Я без беты, если что -- прошу прощений :)


End file.
